The invention relates to an assembly support of a front end of a motor vehicle, having at least one cooling module which is detachably fixed to the assembly support by means of at least two connecting points, and a method for detachably fixing a cooling module to an assembly support of a front end of a motor vehicle.
DE 198 27 451 A1 discloses an assembly support of the type referred to here, and a method for mounting a radiator on the assembly support. The assembly support is a supporting structure of a front end of the motor vehicle to which at least the radiator can be detachably fixed. For this purpose, securing parts which are enclosed by an elastic material are provided on the radiator, said parts being plugged into grooves on the assembly support in order to attach the radiator. The grooves each have a first groove section which extends in the direction of the forward movement of the vehicle, and a second groove section which extends downward from the rear end of the first groove section, and a third groove section which extends from the lower end of the second groove section in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. In order to attach the radiator, the securing parts are first introduced into the first groove section and pushed as far as the second groove section. In the process, the elastic covering is compressed to such an extent that the securing parts can be displaced downward as far as the third groove section. As a result of the opposing forces of the deformed elastic covering, the securing parts are as if they were pressed into the third groove section and secured therein. The radiator is secured to the assembly support exclusively by the securing parts which engage in the grooves, that is to say it is possible to dispense with additional attachment means or connecting means. It has been found that when the radiator is attached it is necessary to apply relatively large forces, in particular in order to compress the elastic covering of the securing parts. At the same time the radiator must be guided precisely, so that the securing parts do not tilt in the grooves.